Brothers stuff a-z
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: A Frankie le costaba a veces creer que sus hijos se querían entre si pero cuando notaba aquellos detalles al estilo de cada uno pensaba que talvez solo talvez si lo hacian. one-shorts algunos basados otros inventados :D
1. A

-Animo-

Sue estaba triste. Su cara lo decía todo tanto literal como metafóricamente, quien no pudiera ver el golpe de aquella raqueta sí que debía estar ciego.

Para Axl no era secreto saber el porqué de su ánimo, y no solo hablamos del golpe y todo lo que le sigue (bueno en parte sí), también sabía que la poco atención que recibía tanto de su madre como de las personas (la mayoría en general) era lo que más le dolía.

La miraba (discretamente) y solo vio cómo su semblante se entristecía, él estaba consiente, aun cuando sus ojos no se apartaban del televisor, de que eso no cambiaría. Cuando su mama dejo de molestarle por lo de la playera tomo una decisión y aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría (solo un poco) lo valdría.

….

Genial. Simplemente genial, lo único que faltaba, ahora tendrá que encerarse en su cuarto por el resto de su existencia.

Estaba enojado eso si, quien no se diera cuenta realmente estaría o muy distraído o muy ebrio, sabía que no debía hacerlo, en primer lugar su madre no dejara de molestarlo por lo menos 2 semanas (si es que tiene suerte) segundo al ser Sue su hermana tendrá que verla y así recordar lo que hizo.

Poorqueeeeee!

Axl no se sentía totalmente así pero que va él era un adolescente y su humor estaba como a él se le pegara la gana, haberle dado su camisa a Sue fue un error y GRANDE, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para animarla, y aun sabiendo cómo era Sue de positiva, sabía que eso no se le pasaría tan fácil, por eso hizo lo que hizo, por eso fue a la casa de _ella,_ su _ex_, algo que jamás se debe hacer cuando uno rompe o abandona o como sea, por eso entro al cuarto de Sue y solamente se la arrojo mientras le decía "cállate y póntela" para evitar que viera su cara de vergüenza y corría a su cuarto por eso aguanto la irada que le lanzaba Brick.

Solo por animarla y que obtenía a cambio llega ella y abre su bocata, DEMONIOS!

_Sue ¿de donde sacaste eso_?-

"_No habrás la boca, no lo hagas!"_

-_Axl me la dio_\- le respondió

Frankie tardo un poco en procesarlo y cuando al final lo hizo sonrió enormemente

_Ooooh, Axl yo sabía que aún había algo hay dentro_\- dijo su madre mientras le abrazaba- me sorprende que hayas estado escuchando

_Rayos mama por esto era que no quería que supieras_\- le renegó pero mientras Frankie le abrazaba más fuerte, vio por primera vez la cara de su hermana y por dentro sonrió, solo porque ella lo hacía y no por la situación si por lo que sabía lo que representaba aquello y aunque no lo admitirá, JAMAS, se sintió orgulloso de hacer sentirla mejor.

_**.-Puede que ella no tenga muchos amigos, pero lo tiene a el.-**_

_**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**_

_**domooooooo, espero que le haya gustado mcuhisimo**_


	2. B

**_-Búsqueda-_**

Brick estaba perdido.

Y no, no de la manera en que siempre lo hacia; que era tomar un libro y entrar en el y no salir a menos de que alguien le hablara o se lo quitara, dependiendo el caso, si no, literal, como _literal._

**_No estaba._**

Frankie y Mike lo habían dejado en la casa por que el menor no se levanto y conociendo a los Heck la memoria no era su fuerte realmente, así que aquella mañana cuando solo 4 de los 5 habían salido por la puerta esa mañana sin notar el miembro faltante, hasta Dios sabia que ese día no acabaría bien.

Y fue justo a las 9 de la mañana de ese día, que la desgracia empezó.

Como todos los días, Frankie trataba de vender un auto para poder conservar su mediocre y horrible trabajo y con esperanzas de no ser llamada por su machista y obeso jefe y tal vez, solo tal vez echarlo en cara a su presumido y odioso compañero de trabajo, cuando recibió _la_ llamada.

-_Frankie escuela en linea 2-_ hablo el monótono chico por el parlante- _preguntan el porque Brick falto hoy a clases-_ y antes de que Frankie pudiera procesar la noticia agrego-_ oh y que necesitan una cooperación para la venta de pasteles de la próxima semana._

El chico dejo los altavoces encendidos unos segundos esperando alguna respuesta de la mujer como usualmente lo hacia y hasta preparo su tan usual suspiro agotado.

Pero nada llego.

El chico se confundió un poco ya que no era muy normal aquello -_¿Frankie?_\- pregunto con un rose de preocupación. Con un nerviosismo que se instalaba inconscientemente en su pecho al no recibir respuesta, salio a paso apurado de la cabina y mientras mas de se acercaba al recibidor mas claro oía a una alterada Frankie hablando/gritando por el teléfono con su esposo, se le notaba el terror y preocupación maternal en todo su rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas le caían pero no se molestaba en limpiarlas.

.-.-.

Mientras Mike salia disparado del trabajo, Frankie llamo a su hija para informarle de la situación y esta ni lenta ni perezosa, recogió sus cosas y salio por la puerta no sin antes darle a gritos una excusa para salir a su maestro, quien simplemente la miro extrañado al no saber quien era y ver como se iba antes siquiera preguntarle que hacia ahí.

Y mientras corría por los pasillos como si la llevara el diablo, Sue llamo a su hermano mayor quien estaba dormido en su clase y al oír el tan familiar tono de llamada, rápidamente se despertó del susto y antes de que siquiera le diera tiempo a su maestra de álgebra de ver quien tenia encendido su celular en su hora y poder castigarle y quitárselo, el chico se escondió detrás de Jabo; un chico que estaba en su equipo de americano y era enorme, suspiro aliviado al ver que su _sexy _pero estricta maestra continuo su clase como si nada.

Aun cuando Axl tenia una mano sobre el parlante podía oír perfectamente la voz de su desquiciada hermana y gateando salio discretamente del salón para ver que demonios quería, en otras circunstancias la hubiera ignorado ya que su política de _"no te me acerques, hagas contacto visual o hables en la escuela"_ era su prioridad porque tenia una imagen que cuidar, pero cuando por fin quito su mano del auricular; aun cuando no entendía ni jota de lo que su torpe hermana decía, su voz estaba llena de preocupación y aun cuando tenia una cara de fastidio, mentalmente decidió hacer una excepción.

Y antes de siquiera tratar de callar a su hermana y decirle que hablara mas lento vio como esta salia de la nada de un pasillo y corría hacia el, por un momento pensó que tal vez seria una exageración como cuando perdió su pluma favorita, pero el ver los ojos llenos de mortificación de su hermanita hizo que cualquier intento de "_**sarcasmo Axl"** _muriera en ese instante.

Cuando Sue llego junto a el, literalmente patinó hasta frenar/chocar junto a el y mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas no noto la mirada de preocupación que su hermano le mandaba, cuando sintió que sus pulmones ya no ardían como el infierno, rápidamente le explico la situación a Axl, quien para su sorpresa no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente la agarro de la muñeca y juntos empezaron a corre hacia la salida de la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ahora_ había 2 chicos corriendo como almas que les llevaba el diablo por las calles del pequeño pueblo y gritaban el nombre de su hermanito a mas no poder.

Pasaron por cada biblioteca, tienda o librería que se les cruzo en el camino, pero aun si rastros del pequeño y justo cuando Sue sintiera le daría un ataque de histeria, pasaron cerca de la tienda de folletos que estaba cerca de su casa, _lo vieron._

Todavía en pijamas y con un libro de historia del renacimiento del folleto en una mano y unas galletas en la otra, mientras hacia fila para pagar se encontraba el pequeño Brick que al notarlo simplemente los saludo con la mano y sonriendo.

Los chicos entraron a la tienda un poco mas tranquilos pero con el corazón acelerado y los pies ardiéndoles, cuando estuvieron justo al lado del menor cada una tuvo una reacción diferente que Brick no se esperaba ni entendía, Sue dejo caer su mochila mientras lo tomaba en un abrazo tan fuerte que aplasto las galletas mientras soltaba lagrimas de alivio puro, por otro lado Axl sin decir palabra igual que su hermana, no sin antes de pegarle en la frente por darles ese susto de muerte se unió al abrazo pero mas a su estilo; que era simplemente rodearlo con una mano y con la otra darle coscorrones.

Y Brick simplemente no entendía nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando los chicos volvieron a la casa caminando y explicando y regañando a su hermano y este les explicaba por igual su día, se encontraron a sus padres y la policía.

Frankie explicaba o mas parecía trataba de describir a Brick y justo antes de que Frankie empezara a maldecir por ser una pésima madre, fue cuando los vieron llegar.

Frankie corrió hacia los chicos y tomo a su hijo justo como Sue lo había echo momentos antes, solo para notar que el brazo de Axl rodeaba en cuello del menor y su hija lo tomaba de la mano notando también las caras rojas y sudorosas de los mayores, sonrío enternecida al saber que a pesar de las chocantes personalidades de aquel par de adolescentes se unieron para buscar a su hermano perdido no tan perdido.

Y mientras Bob llegaba corriendo, gritando y tirando a un policía para ver al niño, Frankie supo que si alguna vez, y esperaba no volviera a pasar, que alguno de sus bebes se perdiera sabia que estarían bien,

_Porque los otros 2 harían lo imposible por encontrarlo._

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**muchisiisisisisismas gracias por sus comentarios y favs me hacen muy feliz.**

**ya se yase tardo añoooooos en actualizar pero es que no encontraba algun tema, bueno si varios pero ninguno me convencio hasta que al fin lohgre hallar el titulo perfecto **

**espero que les haya gustado y si es asi comente o faven o lo que sea **

**nos vemoooos :D**


End file.
